She Has Been Taken
by REDDRAGGON12
Summary: Azula and Ty lee are thrown a party to celebrate their 3 year anniversary and invite everyone. At the party, Suki approaches Ty lee who asks for her help with the transport of top priority criminal, who's identity is unknown yet to Suki and says the order was from the Earth King himself. Ty lee goes along but is kidnapped by the outlaw and Azula must save her before it is too late
1. Chapter 1

**[updated!]**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!**

_THIS CHAPTER IS EDITED! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!_

The sun was just rising and Ty lee was watching the sunlight bleed over the land. She turned away from the window and walked into her bedroom. "Happy 3 year anniversary my love!" Ty lee screamed as she awoke Azula from a peaceful sleep. She jumped on the bed, on top of Azula and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Azula lightly groaned. _Oh Agni what time is it?_ "Has it been 3 years already?" Azula asked as she stretched out and yawned. Ty lee giggled. "Yes silly today! These have been the best 3 years of my life. She had a huge grin on her face. Azula couldn't help but think how cute she looked. "Well these have also been the best years of my life…so far," she smirked. Ty lee started to pout. "…because I intend on having many more wonderful years with you by my side."

Ty lee was shocked and speechless. She grabbed Azula into a long passionate kiss. "That was the sweetest thing you have ever said,…you cheeseball. " she laughed. The firebender's faced turned serious. "If you ever tell anyone I said that I will deny it." She said sternly. "Oh don't worry 'Zula, I won't tell anyone that underneath your cold, scary, exterior you have a warm gooey center!" Azula frowned. "I do not." "You do too." "No I don't." "Yea you do."

Azula then grabbed Ty lee and flipped their positions, so that now she was on top and Ty lee was laying on the bed. "Well, if I were to have this supposed "gooey center"…... it would be because of you." Her strong golden eyes bore into soft grey hazel eyes. Ty lee blushed and looked away shyly. "Sometimes I don't know how I got so lucky that I managed to get the Fire Nation princess to fall in love with me." Confusion filled the princess's face. "You, lucky?" she chuckled. "My dear, it is I who is truly lucky, for being able to redeem myself after my actions against you and everyone around me….I'm a monster and yet , I still have you by my side." She put her hand on the acrobat's cheek and stroked it softly with her thumb. She then leaned in and kissed her gently.

Ty lee laid there taking in everything that firebender had said, she was hardly ever this deep with her. Her walls were finally coming down. _Finally, its been 3 years already. But she is right, no person in their right mind would have put up with the things that I went through to be with who cares? Love is not logical, we do what we feel. What we have is true, and I love her, and I know she loves me._ "Azula," she finally spoke, which concerned the firebender, she never called her by her full name unless she was upset, and Ty could sense this in her aura so she hurried her speech.

"I know you regret some of the things you did like putting me in prison at Boiling Rock, but it is all in the past, you are not that person anymore, and you're not a monster, you're my princess, and I love you." The acrobat then grabbed her into hug and then kissed her perfect red lips. "I love you too, sugar sweet cakes," said Azula. They both laughed.

Suddenly, Ty lee's stomach growled loudly, which made her giggle in embarrassment. "How's about we go get us some breakfast down at palace kitchen? I think I'm in the mood some waffles, with a side of you," Azula said huskily as she put lips on the acrobat's neck, and started to kiss and bite on it. Ty lee moaned. _Oh Agni, she knows all my weak spots. I have to stop her now or we won't get out of bed for another 3 hours knowing Azula._ The gray-eyed girl pushed herself up and until she was sitting up, with a now-frowning Azula. "Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry." She winked at her. She jumped out of their bed and put her robes on. "Maybe you will get some sexy time if you're good after breakfast, 'cause I am hungry!" Azula groaned in bed and yelled "Tease!" as the acrobat ran down the hall to the stairs to the dinning room.

Azula smelled something delicious as she walked into the dining room where Ty lee and Zuko sat at the table. "Here you go 'Zula. I ordered your favorite breakfast, strawberry waffles and scrambled eggs with potatoes, just how you like it!" said the hazel eyed girl as she pointed to the dish and then motioned her to sit next to her. Azula sat down then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks love," said the firebender and then proceeded to start eating her delicious meal.

"Good morning Zu-Zu, why are you up this early and in my face?" Azula said looking up from her plate to address him. Zuko frowned. " Good Morning to you my oh so sweet sister," he said sarcastically and in an annoyed tone, "If you must know I'm up this early to make sure your party today goes as planned." _What in Agni's name is he talking about? _"What party?" Azula asked confused.

"Surprise!" The little acrobat yelled next to her as she threw her arms up in the air. "We are having a party to celebrate our 3 year anniversary! It was Zuko's idea, and I totally agreed with it! We invited all of our friends to come over tonight and we are gonna have a big feast and music and fun! I'm so excited!" Azula looked back at Zuko who had a smug look on his face. He knew she hated social events much less those that involved her. _Damn him_. _He's just doing this to annoy me._ "I should kill you, I don't want to go to this party-thing, I hate people." she said sourly. "But 'Zula, I want you to go! I can show off to everybody that your my girl. Please! It won't fun be without you." She put on her best sad puppy dog face as she pleaded. The firebender scoffed and turned away. That look always got to her.

"Now look what you started Zu-Zu! She said as she pointed to the acrobat's pouting face. "I'm gonna burn your ass into next week!" The Fire Lord laughed nervously, he thought she might not be kidding. "Calm down Azula, you might have fun. I didn't just want to mess with you I really am proud of you. You are not the same person you once were," At those words she turned away. _He means the monster I once was. Or maybe the one I still am._ "What you both share, your love for each other, I think it should be celebrated. I am glad you have found what Mai and I share." He said sincerely.

She was shocked at what kind words her brother said to her, it was weird, they were never brotherly toward each other growing up and when it did happen it was awkward and she didn't know how to respond. Her post war life is entirely opposite than what she initially thought it was going to be. She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever I still think you just want to piss me off, but…thanks" she said quietly and turned to Ty lee, "And if it makes you happy babe I will go to this peasant gathering." in a less than happy tone, and her lover was overjoyed with her response.

"Oh and brother "she said as Zuko was getting up and about to leave the table," Please don't compare your relationship with Mai to mine. We aren't exactly the same. Ty lee and I have much better sex then you two. And its more frequent that yours. So don't compare us." She said nonchalantly as she went back to eat her breakfast. Ty lee deeply blushed at the comment and held back a laugh. Zuko 's face also blushed hearing these details about his sister that he thought he did not need to know. And frowned at the insult she spat. He turned and walked away saying "I don't need to know that shit!" Azula laughed out loud. The acrobat also giggled and said," 'Zula! Why did you tell Zuko that! Now Mai is gonna know I tell you stuff she says!" "I couldn't help it Ty, he started it. And you know I always want to brag about our amazing sex life." The acrobat just chuckled and said, "Oh 'Zula."


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, Azula dragged Ty lee back to bed with the excuse of "just for a minute". Ty lee knew better, but still went along with it. What started with light kisses turned into a heavy make out session, and Azula thought she was going to get what she wanted. But Ty lee eventually stopped her wandering hands and told her they needed to prepare for the party. Azula groaned, frustrated that their little makeout session hadn't gone any further.

"Come on 'Zula, we have to start getting ready! We can't lay in bed all day." " Actually, we would be able to if you hadn't conspired with my idiot brother and planned this so called party," Azula growled." I already have to put up with the avatar and his friends because of my job as the royal advisor, I would rather avoid the lot. And with being Zuko's right hand man, it has kept me away from you far too long recently. You do remember I just returned from the earth kingdom. And I want to spend some time together...with you ...in bed," she said with a smirk as she kissed the girl's neck.

Ty lee smiled and said "I know sweetie and I missed you so much! I think I proved it when I wouldn't let you leave our bed for the first two days when you came back." she said with a mischievous grin. "But you were gone almost 3 weeks! That was far too long. She said with a sad look on her face. "That's why I agreed with Zuko to throw you this party! Kind of like a welcome home thing also. "The acrobat said as she kissed the princess on the nose.

"Besides I wanted to celebrate our anniversary with all our friends! I mean it has been 3 YEARS that we have been together we should celebrate! Just get through this party and you will have me all to yourself tonight ok?" The girl said as she winked. "Oh alright," the firebender said with frown and she was rewarded with a kiss on the lips. The acrobat then jumped off the bed and kissed the impatient princess on the forehead then went on her way.

Azula laid there for a few minutes in thought. She couldn't help but think that Ty lee had put emphasis on the fact they were together for _3 YEARS_. Even at breakfast.

_Why? Was she not content? Preposterous_. She knew the acrobat loved her and wouldn't ever leave her side. And also the little fact that if she did Azula couldn't bare to live without her (not that she would ever admit it out-loud).

_Then…what? Could she want…...more?_ She pondered the thought for a while. She remembered the conversation from breakfast. Zuko was slightly correct in saying their relationships were alike. The Fire Lord and Fire Lady had been together 4 years now, they only had them beat by a year, (which was Zuko's fault for throwing her into an asylum). _They seem happy, and we have been together about the same time. What more could I give Ty Lee that Zuko has given to Mai!?... Well Mai and Zuko are married, but I don't think that has anything to do with…_Azula's eyes widened in shock and she was speechless for a moment. Her jaw dropped as she came to a realization.

Is Ty Lee waiting for me to ask her to ...marry me?

LATER THAT NIGHT

The party has started and Azula is just about ready. She is examining her hair in the mirror to make sure it looks perfect. And of course it is. She exits the room and heads out toward the west wing of the palace, to the palace gardens where the party is being held. Music and laughter can be heard throughout the area. The intoxicating smell of food is just mouth-watering. _Well if nothing else at least I will have a delicious dinner, _the firebender thought.

Just as she is about to enter she can't help but stop to analyze to situation. She can see Ty Lee chattering with the party guests. The great fire bending prodigy is nervous , mostly because she just realized a couple hours ago that her girlfriend wants to get married, and the fact that she was completely clueless about this until now, which was admittedly, slightly embarrassing. And the princess was little nervous because of the party.

_HA, why am I nervous? I'm better than everyone at this party aside from my Ty Lee. Me. Azula. The crown princess of the Fire Nation who brought the great city of Ba Sing Se to it knees. But I suppose I shall converse with Zu-Zu and see if he has any useful knowledge about this marriage issue since he is already married_. And with that thought she entered in garden with her head held high.

**Please review! Thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks!**

Azula made her way through the beautifully decorated palace gardens. The princess expected to greet random generals and council members of the Fire Nation but, thankfully, instead she only saw a small gathering of people. _Thank Agni, I thought I would have to greet the whole damn nation here, but thankfully my idiot brother did one thing correct. Although, knowing Zu-Zu he would have invited the whole Fire Nation…. Ty Lee must have interfered since she helped planned this and told him what an idiotic idea that was since he was dealing with me. Gods, I love that women. _ The princess walked on until she was close enough to see who was here.

Aang, Zuko, Sokka and Toph were on the left side of the garden near the live music, talking about who knows what, while Katara, Suki, Ty Lee and Mai where on the right sitting on a stock pile of the finest pillows the Fire Nation royalty had access to, eating, what looked like, some delicious desserts.

The only reason Azula bothered to remember their names was because her job, being the Royal Advisor demanded it, and also because she felt obligated to show them at least that must respect since they had advocated against Zuko's idea of stripping her of her bending when she was in the mental institute.

_I suppose I should greet Ty, then go talk out this mess with Zuko. _

Azula walked toward Ty Lee, sat down and came up behind the talented chi blocker, wrapping her arms around her waist and as she kissed her neck. Ty Lee giggled and turned her head to see her beloved. "Zula, you always know how make an entrance," she said in a playful tone.

"My presence alone should be a grand entrance in itself," the firebender said with a smirk.

Ty Lee chuckled and said, "How I just love your modesty," and turned to the party guests.

"Ugh, get a room you two," said Mai in a very monotone voice. Ty lee just stuck her tongue out toward her friend and Azula frowned but said nothing, she knew it was playful banter. Mai had no problem with their relationship, in the beginning she was the only one who was supportive of them, and if anything, one could say she might be just a _tiny_ bit jealous because the princess, as egotistical and selfish as she had always been, was very openly loving toward her girlfriend, and Mai couldn't help but wish that Zuko would be as attentive as his sister was.

_Well, I guess that's one of the perks of being in a relationship with another female_, Mai thought as she looked at her two childhood friends who were so in love.

"Mai. Katara….Suki." The princess said as she nodded to each of them, but the last name she spoke with a bit of venom. She still wasn't very close with any of them, they were all Zuko's friends more than hers, except Mai because they grew up together and were childhood friends. It had been about 3 years since they finally resolved their issues that had occurred at Boiling Rock between them and were friends once more. Although it was not by choice at first, Ty Lee decided to take matters into her own hands and one day chi blocked both, Azula and Mai and then proceeded to lock them in her room and did not let them out until they had settled their issues with one other. It had taken about 14 hours but Ty Lee succeeded in her mission, the difficult part was dealing with an infuriated Azula and a vengeful Fire Lady afterword. But it had all sorted itself out.

"Congratulations, Princess," said Mai with a small smile.

"Princess Azula, congratulations , "said Katara, she knew how much the princess loved being called by her title. The princess forgot for a moment what they were congratulating her on, then she remembered it was her 3 year anniversary of being with Ty Lee. _Wow can't believe it has really been 3 years, _the princess thought.

"Thank you both," Azula said with a proud look on her expression.

"Azula," Suki said coldly. The fire-bending princess turned to look straight to the person who spoke her name.

They glared at each other for a few seconds until Ty Lee put her hand on the princess's cheek.

"Babe, be nice," the grey-eyed girl pleaded with her lover, then turned to face her friend. "Suki, you know how 'Zula feels about titles."

"Pardon me, _Princess_ Azula," Suki said in response.

"You're lucky you are good friends with Ty Lee, " the grumpy princess growled. Mai and Katara just sat there watching the two interact, interested in where this altercation might lead to.

Azula and Suki did not get along well. They have had it out for each other since the day the princess and the acrobat got together. It was more on Suki's side though. The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors didn't trust he firebender, which she frequently said so. Also, Suki thought she would break Ty Lee's poor little heart, and told the acrobat so but she wouldn't listen. As for Azula, she didn't tolerate the idea of anyone trying to take her lover away from her. And so they resented each other. But they put up with each other for Ty Lee's sake, most of the time. There had been a few times that their heated arguments ended up to physical altercations, in which ended in Azula winning each fight and half the location being engulfed by blue flames. But they knew today was not a day they should start such a fight so the Kyoshi warrior just quietly glared knowingly toward the fire bending prodigy.

"I suppose I should congratulate you also, seeing as you managed to make it this long without doing something psychotic and without hurting Ty," said Suki.

Azula snarled at her but before she could answer Ty Lee spoke. "Yes, you should Suki, because 'Zula has been the most amazing girlfriend ever. I know you all had no faith in her in the beginning but I've always believed in her and look at her now, she has fully recovered, she's the freaking Princess of the Fire Nation again and the Fire Lord's right hand man."The captain of the Kyoshi Warriors just sat there, and for once, and had nothing to say back. Suki just nodded and looked away as she murmured an apology to the both of them.

Azula felt so proud to be able to say that little acrobat was hers. She kissed her on the nose and pressed her lovers' forehead against hers.

"Thank you for saying that," the firebender whispered.

Ty Lee smiled and said "Well it is true."

Azula smirked her usual smirk and pulled away from her lover and stood up. "As entertaining as this is I must greet the rest of the party guests," the princess said to everyone, even though she could care less about actually greeting everyone, she just wanted to go talk to Zuko about her pressing matter. But before she had the time to walk away, she was surprised by Ty Lee stood up to give her a quick peck.

"Love you" said Ty Lee with big grin. Azula decided to give her a little surprise of her own.

"I love you too," Azula said shocking the acrobat, and the rest of the people around her. The princess had told her this many times in private but _never_ said the "L" word in public, her last attempt at trying to put a tough front around the Gaang. So, Ty Lee was extremely overjoyed by this and had the biggest smile on her face. _Aw, I'm so happy she's trying to be more loving,_ Ty Lee thought. Azula hugged her, then pulled back and smiled. Ty Lee sat back down and continued to converse with the girls. The princess then proceeded to walk toward Zuko, and the rest of the guests and talk to him about an issue she had not stopped thinking about since earlier that morning.

**Please review! I appreciate any comments :)**

**I have been extremely busy lately so it might take a while for me to update again but I do intend on finishing this story!**


End file.
